Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls: Boat Rides
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Riven's taking Musa on a boat ride, but, let's face it, Riven would recognize romance if he was in the romance section of a book store. So, the Pixies take it upon themselves to make sure Musa enjoys her date.


**By popular demand, the sequel to Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Pixie Guide to Impressing Girls: Boat Rides

Riven could not believe he actually took the advice of Tune when she told him the Musa wanted to go on a date _on_ the lake. At first, he thought the pixie was pulling his leg, but then he noticed that Musa kept talking about how romantic boats were, and how they always ended up by the lake as they took walks around Magix. He finally gave in and asked her out to a date on a boat. Musa had thrown her arms around him with so much passion when he asked that they both fell to the ground.

Now, however, was the actual night and Riven was clueless on what he had to do. Sure, getting to the lake was easy enough, but he had never gone on a boat in his life, unless you counted jetski. He didn't even know what kind of boat Musa wanted to go on.

"Hi, uh, I'd like to rent a boat for the evening," Riven said approaching the stand. Musa was sitting on a bench fixing her ponytail after the ride on the levabike.

"What kind?" the man asked.

"Um, one that would be appropriate for a date," Riven said. The man stared blankly at him. "Okay, how about a…" he looked at the different types of boats.

"May I suggest a rowboat for your lake excursion, Riven," Tune said as she, along with the other pixies, aside from Piff, appeared.

Riven looked at the smiling pixies. "Yeah, a rowboat," Riven finally said.

The man nodded. He handed Riven a key. "Boat ten, on dock three."

"Boat ten on dock three, girls," Chatta said and the pixies flew off. "Give us just a minute, Riven." Chatta said before flying off as well.

"Don't forget your life jackets," the man said handing Riven two horribly ugly bright orange life jackets. Riven nodded and turned to Musa.

"I am not wearing that," Musa said when Riven handed one to her. He slipped the second over his head and strapped it so it wouldn't fall off. "It's like it was designed to not match anything."

"I think was actually designed to hold your head out of the water and be easy to spot," Riven said. "And you have to wear it, Musa. What if you fall out?"

Musa put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Riven, you're pitiful," Chatta's voice was suddenly behind him. "Tell her you're just joking. She's too graceful to accidentally fall out, and even if by some crazy chance, she does fall out, you will dive in and rescue her."

"I, uh, I'm just kidding, Musa," Riven said. He opened his mouth to continue, but forgot what he was supposed to say.

"She's too graceful to fall out," Chatta repeated.

"Sh—you're too graceful to fall out," Riven said almost slapping himself for almost repeating _exactly_ what Chatta was saying.

"And even if she does, you'll dive in and rescue her," Chatta finished.

"And when you do," he felt Chatta slap the back of his head, flinched, and corrected himself, "I mean, _if_ you do, I'll dive in and rescue you."

Musa gave him a stare before turning toward the docks again. Riven turned around to try to flick Chatta, but she was gone. "Where are we?"

"Oh, uh, boat ten, dock three," Riven said looking at the key. He walked to the sign that said dock three, and approached boat ten. When they arrived, a beautiful bouquet of flowers was sitting on one of the seats.

"Oh, Riven, you got me flowers?" Musa smiled and kissed him.

"Uh, yeah, flowers for you," Riven smiled. He then carefully stepped into the boat, was about to sit down, but spotted the pixies under the dock. Digit quickly signaled to him to repeat after her. Digit then reached up a hand to Tune and mocked helping her into a boat. Riven smiled up at Musa and reached a hand toward her. The boat rocked a bit, so Lockette, Digit, Amore, and Chatta all flew around it and used all their strength to steady it.

Tune sipped her tea.

Musa took Riven's hand and allowed him to help her into the boat. She sat down first, then Riven in the rower's seat. Seeing that Riven hadn't unlocked the boat, Musa took the key from his hand and opened the padlocked that chained the boat to the dock. Riven was glad because he didn't think he could unlock it himself without tipping the boat over.

It took Riven a good ten minutes to learn how to work the paddles. Even then he had trouble propelling the boat anywhere quickly. Musa still found it romantic and giggled as he struggled and almost lost one of the paddles, which the pixies had to hold underwater so that Musa didn't see them.

"I hope it doesn't rain," Riven said once they were a bit further into the lake and could see more scenery.

"Oh, gee, Riven, how romantic," Musa said rolling her eyes.

Riven growled under his breath for a moment. "I wonder how the nerd's date is going with your roommate."

Musa glared at Riven for a moment. "It couldn't be going any worse than this date right now."

"Oh, come on, Musa," Riven said. "I thought you wanted to go out on the lake."

"I do, but it would be so much better with good company," Musa snapped.

"Oh, Musa, don't be so picky," Riven said.

"Picky! You're being a jerk."

The pixies, freaking out, sent Lockette to help correct Riven's mistakes. "Apologize to her, Riven," Lockette pleaded from behind him. Riven turned to flick her, but she flew just out of his reach.

When he turned back toward Musa, she had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. "Mosquito," Riven 'explained.' Musa turned away from him. "And… I'm sorry, Musa."

"Tell her to check the basket," Amore said flying up to Riven's ear quickly.

"What basket?" Riven asked quietly.

"Did you say something?" Musa asked turning to look at him again.

"Uh, yeah, there should be a basket behind you," Riven said. Musa turned and picked it up. "Um… open it."

Musa looked at him suspiciously. "There had better not be fishing supplies in here," she said as she opened it. Instead she found a white box with a red ribbon around it. She lifted the box out carefully out of the basket, then lightly pulled at the ribbon until it fell from the box. She bit her lip lightly as she lifted the box top off, then smiled wider. "Cupcakes! And you got my favorite flavor, too."

"I know you love your sweets," Riven said inwardly sighing that she once again had forgiven him. She slowly began to eat the first cupcake.

"Riven," this time it was Tune behind his head. "A proper gentleman would have told his lady how beautiful she looks by now."

Riven gritted his teeth and hissed when Musa wasn't looking, "What leads you to believe that _I_ am a proper gentleman, Tune?"

"She means tell her she's pretty," Chatta said.

Riven waited until Musa's attention was completely off him before he said, "You look really nice tonight, Musa."

Musa turned back to him with a smile. "Thank you, Riven."

"The nerd, as you so kindly called him, did better than you," Digit whispered.

"Repeat after me," Lockette said. "Musa, the lake's gentle glow seems dull next to you."

"Musa," Riven began hesitantly. "The lake's gentle glow seems dull next to you."

Rather than smiling more, as the Pixies imagined she would, and what Riven had hoped she would, Musa laughed. "Okay, I can't stand it anymore."

"What?" Riven asked.

"I know that the Pixies are behind this whole date," she finally said. "First off, you five need to learn to whisper better because I have incredible hearing. Second, Tecna called me while you were getting the boat and told me you were coming."

"Oh, Musa, you ruin all the fun," Chatta said.

"You know, it is rude to keep secrets," Tune said.

"It was just too funny," Musa said.

"You made me go through all that embarrassment for nothing?" Riven asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I had to," Musa said. "I'm sorry."

Riven then smirk. "I'm also sorry," he said with wicked eyes.

"About what?" Musa asked.

"This," Riven said as he picked Musa up and jumped from the boat with her into the lake.

When Musa emerged at the surface, she was shocked. "Okay, Riven, that was so _not_—"

She was cut off when Riven pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, they look so happy together!" Amore said flying high in the air.

Without breaking the kiss or opening his eyes, Riven splashed all five Pixies with one splash of water.

"Terrible savage!" Tune snapped.


End file.
